


Pодна я душа ( rodnáya dushá)

by CiferLecter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiferLecter/pseuds/CiferLecter
Summary: Dicen que los niños no sobreviven una vez que se convierten en obscurus y así es como lo sigue creyendo la comunidad mágica, ya que él único superviviente, Credence Barebone vive entre las sombras de la ciudad de Nueva York, intentando sobrevivir tras perder todo lo que le importaba y tras la traición del hombre que consideró su héroe, hasta que conoce a Percival Graves.





	1. Chapter 1

Salió de la casa de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, poniéndose el sombrero, supuestamente tenía que seguir repartiendo aquellas octavillas, las miró un momento antes de salir fuera, yendo hacia el lugar de reunión con el señor Graves, era un callejón que estaba a tres calles de su casa y suspiró con algo de frío apoyándose en la pared dejando aquellas octavillas en uno de los cubos de basura.

\- Credence - Le llamó una voz a su espalda y el moreno se giró con una leve sonrisa al verle, acercándose un par de pasos más hacia él.- Hoy llegaste más temprano -Apuntó el mayor alzando una ceja.

\- Cada vez hace más frío - Dijo el otro en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos para intentar mantener algo de calor, desviando la mirada al suelo.

\- Credence, ¿qué te he dicho? -Replicó el otro al verlo mirar a sus propios zapatos, cogiéndole del mentón y haciéndole levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos.- Así mejor -Dijo con una voz algo más suave.

\- Lo siento, señor Graves -Dijo al oírle aun mirando a sus ojos y apretó ligeramente los labios, las manos de Graves estaban mucho más cálidas que las suyas.

\- Estás muy frío -Dijo con cierta mueca de preocupación, dejando ahora la mano en su mejilla, viendo como el joven inclinaba de forma leve la cabeza contra su mano y se apartó sacando algo del bolsillo de su gabardina gris.- Esto es para ti, ya es prácticamente invierno...-Le dijo extendiendo unos guantes de piel negros hacia el joven.

\- Se-señor Graves yo no...no puedo aceptarlo -Murmuró algo sorprendido al ver aquellos guantes, pero ante la mirada del mayor los cogió cuando sintió las manos del mayor coger las suyas.

\- Un mago con las manos congeladas no puede hacer demasiados hechizos -Dijo alzando una ceja y le puso los guantes despacio, mirándole a los ojos.

Credence iba a replicar que no podría devolverle el favor, pero sabía que el mayor le iba a ignorar y se dejó hacer, mirándose las manos y luego le miró a los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa, llevaba años sin sonreír hasta que conoció al señor Graves y movió un poco los dedos, sintiendo que aquellos guantes eran cómodos.

\- Gracias - Fue todo lo que dijo colocándose algo mejor el sombrero, intentando que el mayor no notase su leve sonrojo en las mejillas, cuando sintió las campanadas de la iglesia y apretó los labios.

Graves le pasó una mano por los hombros, dejándola sobre su nuca y apretó ligeramente los dedos, acercándose a su oído con una leve sonrisa.

\- Será mejor que vayas - Susurró sintiendo como la piel del menor se erizaba por su cercanía.- Mañana a la misma ahora

\- Aquí estaré -Dijo mirándolo de reojo con apenas un hilo de voz y cuando el tacto de Graves desapareció supo que había usado el hechizo para teletransportarse y salió del callejón llegando a la iglesia, donde iba a comenzar la misa a la que su madre les obligaba a ir, pero decidió esconder los guantes antes de que se los viera.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que el señor Graves le había dado los guantes, y de nuevo había podido escabullirse de la atenta mirada de su madre tras terminar el almuerzo y se volvió a poner los guantes, saliendo de la iglesia con la tarea de seguir repartiendo octavillas, pero sus pies fueron casi de manera automática al callejón donde se veía con el auror Percival Graves y levantó la mirada al reconocer los zapatos de este mirándole a los ojos.

\- Credence, tengo una tarea para ti -Dijo el mayor mirándolo con una leve sonrisa acercándose a él y le quitó las octavillas de las manos dejándolas caer al suelo.

-¿ Una tarea? -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, casi con ilusión al oír que podría ser de utilidad para la única persona que había mostrado algo de afecto hacia él.

\- Exacto -Dijo aun sin soltar sus manos, casi acariciándolas encima de los guantes y las miró por un segundo.- Sé que has visto los periódicos, te he hablado de esos seres, los obscurus...necesito que me ayudes a averiguar quién es -Le pidió con la voz algo más suave, apenas rozando su piel entre los guantes y las mangas de su chaqueta.- ¿Me ayudarás?

-¿Pe-pero que puedo hacer yo? -Preguntó, mirándolo con un ligero escalofrío al sentir ese roce.

-Tuve una visión y en esa el niño o niña estaba cerca de tu madre, tienes que averiguar quién es - Le contestó, subiendo una de sus manos al cabello de Credence, despeinándole.

El menor fue a protestar, sintiendo que no podría estar a la altura de ayudar a ese hombre hasta que sintió su mano y cerró los ojos por un momento dejándose hacer, ya que se día se había olvidado el sombrero en casa antes de salir y cuando abrió los ojos se topó con el pecho de Graves casi rozando su nariz.

\- Eres un buen chico -Murmuró con voz suave, acercando despacio los labios a la frente de Credence, en la cual dejó un pequeño beso, mientras dejaba una mano en su nuca, notando como el chico casi temblaba por aquel roce, pero reconfortado y se separó mirándole a los ojos, dejando la frente contra suya.

-Señor Graves...-Susurró en respuesta, sintiendo que sus mejillas le ardían, pero su corazón se había acelerado y se mordió los labios intentando retener las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos, eran demasiados años sin recibir ni si quiera unas palabras bonitas.

El mayor apenas rozó su nariz con la suya, llevando la mano que tenía en su nuca a su mejillas, apenas moviendo el pulgar aun con la mirada en sus ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza rozando sus labios con los del menor que tembló ligeramente, sorprendido y expectante.

-Confío en ti, Credence - Susurró sobre sus labios, rozándolos contra los suyos al hablar y se separó despacio de él, despareciendo en segundos.

Credence se quedó unos segundos en el sitio incapaz de moverse y aun con las mejillas rojas se llevó un par de dos a los labios, sacudiendo luego la cabeza al intentar no pensar en aquello, tratando de peinarse las manos, recordando la tarea que el señor Graves le había encomendado.

El obscurus había atacado de nuevo, está vez al hijo mayor del senador Shaw, pero Credence no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de ese hombre y apretó ligeramente las octavillas entre sus dedos antes de salir a la calle, con el tocho en una mano y la otra con una para ver si alguien la cogía pero se sentía incapaz de levantar la mirada. No quería volver a encontrarse con la misma mirada que el senador Shaw le había dirigido y además estaba anocheciendo por lo que no podría tardar en volver a casa.

Fue entonces cuando le sintió y giró la cabeza hacia la fachada de enfrente viendo al señor Graves que le miraba a los ojos y Credence se olvidó del gentío por un momento, caminando hacia el callejón donde se encontraban, siguiendo al señor Graves que al encararle de frente ladeo la cabeza.

-Estás molesto. Es tu madre otra vez - Dijo casi como una conclusión para sí mismo acercándose un par de pasos hacia el chico.- Alguien dijo algo ¿qué te dijeron? -Preguntó dando dos pasos más hacía delante.- Cuéntamelo

\- ¿Crees que soy un bicho raro? -Preguntó sin levantar la mirada de los zapatos del señor Graves, evadiendo sus preguntas, ya que si bien aquello le había molestado le preocupaba más saber que pensaría él.

\- No -Respondió casi sin dejarle terminar la pregunta, mirándole a los ojos, encarando los del menor que había levantado la mirada al oírle.- Pienso que eres un joven muy especial o de otra manera no te habría pedido ayudad ¿verdad?

Graves dejó una mano en el brazo de Credence, que parecía sentirse algo más reconfortado con el contacto humano del mayor.

-¿Tienes alguna noticia? -Le preguntó entonces, alzando una ceja.

-Aún estoy buscando - Respondió bajando la mirada de nuevo, quería ser de ayuda pero no contaba con casi nada de información.- Si al menos supiera si es un niño o una...

-Mi visión solo mostraba el imneso poder de un niño -Le cortó el mayor aun mirándole fijamente.- No tiene más de diez años y ya sabes que está cerca de tu madre

-Pero podrían ser cientos -Replicó el menor al oírle decir aquello de nuevo con una ligera mueca de desesperación al saber que no le daría más información, sintiendo como el mayor apretaba ligeramente su brazo y luego le soltó separándose un par de pasos.

\- Espero noticias -Sentenció antes de desaparecer tras darle la espalda a Credence.

Volvió a casa, aun pensativo en aquellas palabras al ir a subir las escaleras hacia su pequeño dormitorio vio la figura de su madre sentada en las escaleras y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, aquello no era una buena señal.

\- ¿Donde estabas, Credence? -Preguntó la mujer con una mueca de enfado poniéndose de pie sobre el tercer escalón.-

-No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde -Respondió bajando la cabeza, queriendo desaparecer y apenas miró los pies de su madre.- Lo siento -Murmuró intentando evitar el castigo, pero fue inevitable y su madre extendió el brazo, acto que le hizo coger aire y empezar a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Al día siguiente, Credence tenía que seguir haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas, repartir aquellas octavillas que mostraban unas manos rompiendo una varita y contuvo el suspiro al salir de la casa, caminó un poco mientras intentaba que al menos alguien cogiese alguna, pero el único hombre que la cogió la tiró al suelo apenas segundos después, cuando sintió de nuevo aquella mirada sobre él y se giró viendo a Graves en la entrada del callejón y sus pies se movieron hacia él.

Al mirarle, el señor Graves parecía nervioso incluso algo molesto y Credence le observó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Credence. ¿Encontraste al niño? -Preguntó con un tono algo autoritario, mirándolo casi ansiando una respuesta, haciendo que el menor bajase aun más la mirada.

\- No he podido -Respondió con un ligero temblor en sus hombros, no podía evitar sentirse una decepción para ese hombre cuando le sintió acercarse a pasos rápidos.

Graves extendió un brazo hacia Credence, con cierta calma y le miró casi con afecto apenas moviendo un poco los dedos, ya sabía lo que le había pasado a ese pequeño.

\- Muéstrame -Dijo ligeramente autoritario, pero Credence solo emitió un leve quejido, alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás, en ese momento cogió su mano con delicadeza dejándola sobre la suya propia, viendo que tenía la palma de esta cubierta de profundos cortes rojos, algunos aún sangrando.- Tan pronto como encontremos a ese niño, podrás poner este dolor en el pasado que es donde pertenece

Graves de forma lenta y gentil pasó el pulgar sobre los cortes, haciendo que se curasen al instante, bajo la fija mirada de Credence. Suelta las manos del menor, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina un colgante con un símbolo de un triángulo, con un círculo en su interior y una línea en medio que lo cruzaba.

-Quiero que tengas esto, Credence. Se lo confiaría a muy pocos -Dijo acercándose al muchacho, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para poner aquel collar alrededor del cuello de Credence, susurrando.- Muy pocos -Murmuró dejando las manos en el cuello del menor, acercándole algo más a él.- Pero tú, eres diferente

Las palabras no le salen a Credence se siente incapaz de decir nada al sentirle tan cerca, se sentía nervioso por su cercanía pero no le molestaba, cuando sus propios pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir uno de los brazos de Graves rodear su cuello, abrazándole contra su cuerpo. El menor no se mueve aun con cierta impresión de recibir aquel gesto de alguien más y cerró los ojos, reconfortado por ese gesto, sintiendo la respiración del mayor contra su cuello.

\- Cuando encuentres a ese niño, toca el colgante y vendré hasta ti -Susurró contra su piel, dejando la mano libre en el pecho del menor, sobre el colgante.

El menor se atrevió a dejar una mano en la espalda del otro, sintiendo la tela de su gabardina contra sus dedos, y se mordió los labios al sentir la nariz de este rozar su cuello y luego sus labios, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, apenas dando un leve beso en su cuello y se apartó. Credence mantiene los ojos cerrados, deseando que el contacto continúe.

-El niño está en peligro, Credence. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.- Dijo antes de separarse y desaparecer.

Tras esa abrupta separación todo se volvió negro para Credence, que oía las últimas palabras del señor Graves diciéndole que no se le podía enseñar, que ya no le servía para nada y de pronto se vio en la estación de metro, rodeado de una espesa niebla negra que apenas le dejaba vislumbrar las figuras allí presentes, una de ellas, Graves el cual le decía que podía controlarlo que el ayudaría. En ese momento vio más figuras apuntándole con sus varitas y sintió un dolor inmenso.

-¡Graves! -Exclamó abriendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sentándose en la cama, con un leve quejido y suspiró, intentando secarse las lágrimas del rostro, viendo que seguía en su ahora dormitorio y se abrazó a sus rodillas aun medio tapado por las sábanas, dejando la frente sobre estas.

Era una habitación pequeña, con una ventana al lado de la cama que estaba pegada la pared, enfrente estaba la puerta, aun cerrada y en la pared de enfrente un armario que parecía de madera bastante vieja y un espejo algo sucio, Credence intentó calmarse, secándose las mejillas con las mangas de su camisa, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Le había crecido y ahora era bastante rebelde pero no solía preocuparse por como iba peinado y se llevó una mano al pecho, mirando el colgante que el señor Graves le había regalado aquellas vez, no recordaba nada más después de aquello sino verse en un callejón con la ropa rota y con mucho frío, hasta que Gnarlak le vio y le amenazó con llevarle ante los magos del MACUSA sino iba con él. Lo menos que quería era que volvieran a buscarle, el duende le había hecho hacer de chico de los recados o más como una mascota como pago por no delatarle y el no tener a donde ir hizo a Credence aceptar. Miró el colgante antes de ponerse en pie en la cama, dirigiéndose al armario para vestirse y bajar al bar. Era un edificio de unas tres plantas, donde vivía Gnarlak y algunos más, y debajo el bar. Había salido de una cárcel para meterse en otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina cogió aire antes de entrar a la habitación donde iba a entrevistarse con Grindelwald, el MACUSA le tenía bajo máxima seguridad y le habían trasladado desde la celda hasta esa sala, bajo la atenta mirada de Picquery. Para Tina aquello se había tornado personal, aquel hombre no solo había acabado con la vida un pobre niño inocente sino mantenía cautivo a un poderoso auror del MACUSA mientras usaba su apariencia para hacer de las suyas y se sentó frente a este, mirándolo con una mueca seria.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, llevaba meses así, se sentaba le preguntaba donde se encontraba Percival Graves y el rubio solo se acomodaba en la silla con las manos en la espalda, con unas esposas y sonreía de lado.

\- Escondido -Respondió sonriendo de lado mirándole alzando una ceja y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.- No voy a decirte donde está mi seguro de vida, puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras

\- ¡Dime donde está! -Exclamó entonces Tina, más que harta de aquel juego en el que llevaban meses estancados.

-La única llave para rescatarle está muerta -Dijo sonriendo algo más y alzó una ceja al ver las muecas de desconcierto del resto de magos.

 

Eran pocas las veces que Gnarlak andaba despierto antes de que empezara la noche, solo cuando se trataban de negocios importantes y de los que le hacían ganar mucho dinero, en esos momentos despertaba a Credence y le daba dinero, diciéndole que no volviera hasta que abriese el bar. Si bien le daba cierta curiosidad lo que podría llegar a hacer, sabía que era mejor no decir nada y salió por la puerta poniéndose su abrigo negro, era largo como el que recordaba que llevaba el señor Graves y suspiró por ese leve recuerdo, cogiendo su sombrero antes de salir de allí. Ese día a pesar del frío, había bastante gente en las calles de la ciudad y se colocó mejor el sombrero, tapando algo más su cara, si bien sabía que muchos magos no le reconocerían al igual que muchos no-maj prefería estar seguro. Se alejó a paso ligero del bar, le gustaba perderse entre las calles de la ciudad aunque seguía volviendo a su antigua casa y a la iglesia, su bien no sentía nada por aquella mujer, si por su pequeña hermana Modesty.

Estaba tan sumido en los pocos momentos casi felices que había llegado a tener con aquella pequeña, cuando la vio salir de la casa, al parecer a jugar con otras niñas cuando se quedó mirándolo y el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa reaccionando al par de segundos, corriendo hacia un callejón. Lo menos que quería era ser visto, Modesty seguramente le recordaría como un monstruo y apoyó la espalda en la fría pared del callejón, con un suspiro. Fue cuando iba a irse por otra calle, cuando oyó algo a su espalda y al girarse solo vio algo moverse, de color negro. Aquello le puso en alerta y se alejó un par de pasos, mirando aun fijamente cuando vio un animal bastante pequeño, de color negro con unas patas parecidas a unas manos y un hocico como un pico pero plano y ladeo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.   
El animal enfocó sus negros ojos en el muchacho que en un principio pensó que le atacaría, pero se quedó a dos patas, con las delanteras contra su barriga por unos segundos y luego se acercó despacio a Credence, que decidió agacharse despacio, viendo que el animal retrocedía un par de pasos, desconfiado.

\- No pareces peligroso - Dijo casi más para sí mismo que para el animal, quedándose con las piernas flexionadas aun mirando a aquel animalillo, nunca había visto ninguno igual a pesar de que en aquel bar no paraban de entrar y salir criaturas.- No deberías estar solo por aquí...

El animal ladeó la cabeza aun mirándolo y se acercó un poco más a Credence, y en un parpadeo estaba enganchado a sus pies, intentando coger la hebilla plateada del lateral de sus botas y el moreno solo pudo echarse a reír de forma leve, cogiéndole con las dos manos y se puso en pie despacio, viendo que el animal se revolcaba entre sus manos.

\- Oh tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño -Dijo con una mueca apenada al ver que parecía asustado, pero también parecía entenderle porque se calmó y se lo acercó despacio al pecho, donde aquel animal trepó por su ropa, quedándose en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina con un suspirito.

Aquello solo hizo sonreír a Credence que acarició con dos dedos la cabeza de este despacio, seguramente sería un pobre animal que había intentando vender aunque no se parecía a los que ya compraba y vendía Gnarlack y tampoco estaban cerca del bar como para haber sido aquello. Pero poco tiempo tuvo de procesar aquello cuando oyó unas voces que reconocía y todo su cuerpo se tensó, en un movimiento se quedó con la espalda pegada de nuevo en la pared, viendo pasar de largo a la mujer del MACUSA que le había defendido de su madre, junto a Newt el mago pelirrojo que había intentado salvarle.

\- ¿Cómo es que se escapó otra vez? -Dijo Tina con una mueca mientras corría detrás del pelirrojo, que parecía preocupado.

-¡No lo sé ! -Respondió el otro algo preocupado mirando a su alrededor, pero el pequeño animalito que estaba agarrado a la ropa de Credence, trepó hasta llegar a su hombro, casi que intentando esconderse.

Credence al oírles se tensó quedándose pegado a la fría pared del callejón ya que no quería que le vieran, después de todo para esos dos magos que tanto le habían ayudado, estaba muerto. Al notar las patitas delanteras del animal en su mejilla ladeó la cabeza mirándolo. Pero bastaron segundos para que el niffler siguiera en ese lugar, en un parpadeo, se había bajado del hombro del chico y había llegado hacía la calle de enfrente, que era una tienda de ropa femenina y joyas. Credence se giró buscando al animalillo con la mirada hasta que consiguió enfocarlo en el escaparte de la tienda intentando quitarle el collar al maniquí de una mujer y tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él ya que no quería que lo cogieran y le hicieran daño, cuando un coche pasó cerca de sus pies y miró a ambos lados antes de echar a correr, chocándose contra alguien que corría también y levantó la mirada con el sombrero ahora en el suelo, encontrándose el rostro del mago inglés que había intentando salvarle. Ambos abrieron muchísimo los ojos, Credence empezó a sentirse realmente nervioso, sin saber qué decir en ese momento y el inglés tartamudeó algo, cuando la voz de Tina los sacó de su shock.

\- Newt ¿qué haces? ¡Tenemos que encontr...-Las palabras se le esfumaron al igual que el aire de los pulmones la ver al muchacho vestido de negro que estaba como una estatua frente al pelirrojo y lo miró, volviendo a mirar al joven antes de abrir los brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, murmurando su nombre varias veces.

El muchacho solo pudo quedarse quieto sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban debido a ese gesto de afecto y correspondió al abrazo casi temeroso de que solo fuera una ilusión, oyendo como la mujer sollozaba de forma leve y se separó despacio mirándole con una sonrisa, pasando una mano por su mejilla al tiempo que Newt se acercaba, dejando una mano en su cabeza y le despeinó con una sonrisa.

-Credence...¿de verdad eres tú? -Preguntó Tina cogiendo las manos del muchacho mientras le miraba con una leve sonrisa al reconocer la mirada de aquel chico.

-Eso creo -Dijo mirándola con una leve sonrisa al oírla preguntar aquello.-

-¿Pero cómo has...? Quiero decir, Credence, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible -Intervino entonces Newt, frunciendo el ceño casi confuso al ver allí a aquel chico, con una apariencia ligeramente diferente, con los hombros no tan encorvados y con la mirada algo más brillante que la última vez.

Credence iba a hablar cuando oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas, al girarse, el pequeño niffler había tirado un maniquí contra otro y se guardaba con rapidez las cosas brillantes que había conseguido cuando al sentirse observado miró a hacia los tres y empezó a intentar escapar. Newt fue más rápido y con un gesto de su varita atrajo al animal hacia sí y le cogió con ambas manos bajos los brazos mirándolo con desaprobación.

\- Te he dicho que no debes escaparte - Le regañó cual madre, intentando quitarle todo aquello que había cogido el pequeño animal cuando este subió por su brazo y saltó al hombro de Credence escondiéndose detrás de la cabeza de este, que giró el rostro con una leve sonrisa.- No te escondas -Le dijo Newt mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Así que eres un niffler...-Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y luego se giró al ver los rostros sorprendidos de los dos magos, que estaban estupefactos.

-Deberíamos irnos -Dijo Tina con una mueca algo preocupada, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Credence en aquel momento que se había olvidado de que había gente pasando por la calle, no maj que podrían ver al niffler y asustarse y miró de reojo a Scamander que abrió la maleta apenas un poco tras quitarle el seguro.

-A dentro, vamos -Dijo mirando al niffler aun en los hombros de Credence que negó con la cabeza sin moverse ni un ápice, haciendo suspirar pesadamente al inglés.

-Venga, tienes que irte -Dijo entonces el muchacho cogiendo con sumo cuidado al animalito con las manos y lo acercó a la maleta ladeando la cabeza, curioso por esta.

El niffler al final accedió a entrar en la maleta de Newt y Credence recogió su sombrero, poniéndoselo con una leve mueca y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Credence...ven con nosotros- Habló entonces Tina mirando al chico a los ojos y dejó una mano en su hombro.- Cuidaremos de ti, lo prometo -Dijo con una voz algo más suave.

-N-no puedo -Murmuró en respuesta volviendo a desviar la mirada al suelo apenas tras un segundo, sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz, el miedo de saber que Gnarlack le delataría frente al MACUSA era mayor.

-¿Cómo qué no puedes, Credence? -Preguntó Newt entonces preocupado por esa respuesta del más joven, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Yo no puedo...-Volvió a murmurar bajando algo más la voz, pero sabía que no se darían por vencido y suspiró, decidiendo contarles con quién se estaba quedando.- U-un elfo me encontró...se llama Gnarlack...si me voy me dijo que llamaría al MACUSA -Dijo mirándolos a los ojos, viendo las caras de preocupación y enfado de ambos.

-Maldito Gnarlack...-Murmuró entonces Tina y acarició despacio el hombro del chico sonriéndole de forma leve.- No te pasará nada, el macusa no le creerá una palabra 

\- Credence no te preocupes por eso -Agregó Newt, sabiendo que los magos del MACUSA, en su grandísima mayoría no creían en que un obscuria podía ser salvado más tenía que ser destruido como habían intentando hacer con Credence.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Os metería en problemas a los dos -Dijo apartándose un par de pasos de ellos, no quería ni pensar en que quizás por su culpa ellos fueran a sufrir, como lo hizo Graves, entonces les miró, atreviéndose a preguntar.- ¿Dónde está el señor Graves? Necesito verlo -Dijo mirándolos con una mueca casi de tristeza.

Newt al oírle suspiró de forma leve, volviendo a morderse los labios en un gesto nervioso y antes de que Tina hablase, dejó una mano sobre los hombros del chico.

\- Credence, tenemos que ponernos a salvo y luego te contaremos lo que quieras... -Le dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.- Lo prometo

El muchacho iba a negarse pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba caminando con un brazo de Newt sobre sus hombros y Tina a su lado, hablando sobre que podrían hacer para cenar. Por segundos su realidad había cambiado totalmente y cuando quiso reaccionar intentando asimilar todo aquello y dejar de preocuparse por Gnarlack, vio a una mujer rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa amigable y luego hizo una mueca algo triste, dejando una mano en su pecho.

-Pobrecito, tanto dolor en tan pocos años...-Susurró la mujer con los ojos algo acuosos al ver en la mente del muchacho el recuerdo más que persistente del auror Graves y le abrazó de forma maternal, ya que aunque ese chico no le expresara en el rostro dentro era todo un mar de emociones.

\- Ella es Queenie, mi hermana -Le explicó Tina con una leve mueca al verla así de afectada y se quitó el abrigo además del sombrero.

-Oh pequeño, me alegro tanto de conocerte -Dijo entonces la rubia con una amplia sonrisa separándose despacio de aquel abrazo y miró al chico a los ojos.- La maleta de Newt es un poco especial, lo sé, tienes que verla -Dijo entonces ilusionada, riéndose de forma leve al ver la mueca de confusión de Credence.- Pero eso después de cenar -Dijo cogiéndole de la mano y le llevó hacía la cocina- ¿Qué te gusta? -Preguntó mirándolo, viendo de reojo como su hermana y Newt iban hacia la habitación de invitados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -Preguntó Tina algo nerviosa, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Newt dejó la maleta en el suelo y suspiró, quitándose la gabardina mirándola.

-Decirle la verdad...se merece saberlo y aun no sabemos cómo lo consiguió...él es la prueba de mi teoría de que los niños pueden ser salvados -Dijo mirándola con una mueca.- 

\- ¿Y qué le decimos? No sabemos hasta donde recuerda, preguntó por él como si no recordase nada de lo sucedido -Respondió Tina, sin querer hacerle más daño a Credence.

Tras la cena y hablar durante largo y tendido, una vez en una de las camas del cuarto de invitados Credence se dio cuenta de que habían estado distrayéndolo para que no preguntase por Graves ni por su paradero. Suspiró, algo preocupado de que algo realmente pudiera haberle pasado al auror y se giró quedándose de costado en la cama, cerrando los ojos con una mano en el colgante que Graves le había dado. 

Abrió los ojos pensando que se había despertado cuando se vio en una celda oscura con apenas la luz de unas luces que habían en la pared de enfrente. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo parecía pesarle toneladas y miró a su alrededor intentando enfocar algo cuando vio la figura de un hombre, que reconoció en segundos. Era el señor Graves, con una cadena en su tobillo izquierdo, acurrucado en un camastro solo con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Al verlo así gritó su nombre, lo gritó varias veces y ni si quiera obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Credence! -Exclamó la voz de Newt la cual oyó lejana y el pelirrojo entró a la habitación, acercándose a él dejando una mano en su nuca para incorporarle cuando le vio despertarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y-y el señor Graves? -Preguntó con un leve sollozo aun con las manos temblorosas, al tiempo que llegaban las hermanas también preocupadas y miró a Newt frunciendo el ceño.- E-está en una celda...¡Hay que salvarle! -Exclamó algo más alterado.

\- ¿En una celda? -Murmuró Tina algo confusa de oírle sentándose en los pies de la cama, mirando de reojo a Queenie que no podía evitar sentir la angustia del chico.

-¡Y cuando le llamé no reaccionó! ¡Hay que buscarlo! -Volvió a exclamar bastante alterado intentando levantarse cuando Newt suspiró sin dejarle más que sentarse en la cama.

\- Credence respira...-Susurró con una leve mueca de preocupación besando su frente sin saber cómo comenzar a explicarle lo que podía estar pasando.

-Solo fue una pesadilla, deberías intentar descansar -Dijo entonces Tina dejando una mano sobre sus pies mirando al chico con una leve mueca y miró de reojo a Newt algo más seria.

El pelirrojo se sintió frustrado por un segundo al saber que no quería contarle nada y suspiró cuando sintió al moreno abrazarle y este correspondió mordiéndose los labios.

-Intenta descansar, mañana será un nuevo día -Dijo Newt con una leve mueca y se separó despacio del abrazo viendo que el chico asentía despacio algo más calmado.

Tras salir de la habitación Credence se quedó despierto y pensativo, no había pasado por alto las miradas entre ambos y seguía recordando al señor Graves, se recostó de lado pensando de qué forma podría dar con su paradero aunque no quisieran ayudarle, aunque poco podía hacer a esas horas más que dormir.

Pero no durmió, cerró los ojos tratando de centrarse en los ruidos de la casa, hubo un momento que incluso los pasos cesaron y abrió los ojos, en la oscuridad de la habitación, poniéndose de pie y cogió aire, antes de coger sus zapatos, yendo descalzo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla esta hizo bastante ruido y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo.  
Sintió el aire helado contra su rostro pero no le importó y echó a correr, tratando de alejarse de aquella casa. Tenía que salvar al Señor Graves, paró un par de calles más allá, tratando de coger aire, y apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la calle, cerrando los ojos un momento, cuando sintió un tiró en su cuello y al mirar vio el colgante que le había dado Graves levitando por sí solo. Se quitó el colgante dejándolo sobre la palma de su mano y este empezó a levitar sobre esta, apuntando hacia una dirección concreta como una brújula.


	3. 3

-¡Se ha ido! -Exclamó Queennie en medio de la noche, levantándose casi de un salto de la cama y tras ponerse encima una bata fue hacia el cuarto de su hermana, donde también se alojaba Newt.- ¡Se ha ido! -Repitió algo más alto, con una mueca preocupada.

Ambos saltaron del susto y se miraron entre ellos y luego a la rubia que parecía bastante preocupada. Tina tardó en reaccionar tratando de preguntar qué había pasado, cuando el pelirrojo se levantó casi corriendo yendo hacia el cuarto de Credence, el cual ya no estaba. Suspiró volviendo al cuarto, buscando sus zapatos y el resto de su ropa.

\- Tenemos que encontrarle -Dijo con una mueca, preocupado por si podía pasarle algo.

\- Al menos Grindelwald está entre rejas -Añadió Tina con un leve suspiro de alivio al pensar que al menos ese mago no le tendría bajo su engaño de nuevo , vistiéndose.

Pero la lluvia había bajado una gran neblina y apenas era posible ver dos pasos por delante, solo con abrir la puerta de la calle se dieron cuenta de que no podrían hacer nada, al menos a pie por lo que decidieron volver a entrar, intentando conjurar algún hechizo para encontrarle. Después de todo Credence no era un no-maj, pero tampoco un mago.

\---

Seguía el colgante cuando sintió las primeras gotitas de agua caer sobre su nariz y su cabello. Miró al suelo y luego hacia el cielo, viendo que cada vez caían más y suspiró buscando con la mirada algún sitio donde resguardarse. Por suerte había encontrado refugio bajo un balcón, pero habían pasado minutos y la lluvia no se iba, miró el colgante de nuevo, ahora en su mano, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Llevaba sobre su mano, señalando una dirección en concreto. Cogió aire antes de empezar a correr bajo la lluvia y la niebla hacia donde el colgante apuntaba, el agua fría calaba su abrigo pero cuando el colgante dejó de levitar y se quedó en su mano miró a su alrededor. La lluvia había parado y la niebla comenzaba a disiparse, cuando vio un edificio en ruinas prácticamente, el colgante le había llevado a una parte más alejada de la ciudad, entre callejones a una casa abandonada. Guardó el colgante antes de echarse el cabello hacia atrás, entrando a aquella casa de dos pisos, con algunas paredes incluso destruidas por el paso del tiempo. Entonces oyó la madera crujir tras él, esos no habían sido sus pasos se giró apenas consiguiendo ver algo en aquella oscuridad, por suerte llegaba algo de luz de las farolas de la calle.

\- Credence...-Murmuró una voz que conocía bastante bien y entonces Percival Graves salió de entre las sombras mirándolo a los ojos.

No hicieron falta ni segundos para que Credence corriese hacia el mayor abrazándose a él con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, intentando contener el llanto pero no pudo. Graves dejó una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca, sintiendo al muchacho erizarse por sus manos cálidas y besó su cabello algo húmedo.

\- Estás muy cambiado -Susurró con una leve sonrisa mirando al pequeño, pasando una mano por su rostro y le hizo mirarle con una mano en su barbilla.

\- Se-señor Graves yo...le he estado buscando...pensé que estaba encerrado -Dijo mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aún apretando las manos sobre la camisa del mayor.

\- Percival -Le corrigió entonces con una leve sonrisa, besando su frente sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor temblaba bajo sus brazos.- Cuéntame Credence...¿cómo has estado? -Preguntó con una ligera mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué como he estado? ¡Buscándote! -Exclamó mirándolo a los ojos y apenas se separó de él- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? -Le gritó, empezando a sentirse confuso con sus propios sentimientos, ya que por una parte se sentía feliz de encontrarlo, abandonado al pensar que todo ese tiempo le había dejado solo.

-Huyendo -Respondió con voz calmada, viendo que los ojos del chico se volvieron totalmente negros por un segundo y dejó una mano sobre su hombro.- Y no solo del MACUSA

\- ¿El MACUSA? ¿Por qué te persiguen? -Preguntó mirándolo algo desconfiado, si sabía algunas cosas de magia, era que no todos eran quién decían ser.

-Creen que merezco ser castigado por haber ayudado a Newt a intentar salvarte cuando ocurrió aquello -Le confesó y al notarle así dejó una mano sobre una de las suyas casi rozando sus labios al hablar.- Siento no haber aparecido antes Credence...

\- Solo intentabas salvarme -Murmuró confuso por aquello, pero su vista no tardó en bajar a los labios de Graves.

Tras mirar un segundo a sus ojos, casi pidiendo permiso Graves dejó la mano libre en su nuca, besándole con ternura, rozando sus labios gentilmente con los propios. Credence tembló en sus brazos al sentir ese beso, pero cerró los ojos correspondiendo como sabía, apretando las manos en su pecho sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

\- No llores...-Susurró sobre sus labios al separarse del beso, dando pequeños besos sobre sus labios y con ambas manos trató de apartar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Pensé que habías muerto -Murmuró con un leve sollozo bajando la mirada avergonzado de echarse a llorar.

El mayor volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho acariciando su cabello despacio y volvió a besar su cabeza despacio, con un leve suspiro.

\- No podía ponerme en contacto contigo, lo siento -Le dijo aun abrazándolo, notando como los sollozos de Credence iban a menos cada vez.

\---

Los tres magos llevaban horas intentando toda clase de hechizos para poder contactar con el paradero de Credence pero parecía una misión imposible, incluso empezaba a hacerse de día y la lluvia había parado poco a poco. 

-Debería quedarme y ayudar -Dijo Tina con una mueca algo molesta mientras miraba a su hermana y al pelirrojo que se miraron entre ellos antes de mirarla de nuevo.

\- Quizás interrogándole podamos saber algo -Le dijo Newt mirándola con una leve mueca.

-Nosotros le buscaremos, no te preocupes -Dijo entonces Queenie mirándola algo preocupada y tras darle un abrazo Tina se fue hacia las oficinas del MACUSA.

Si bien sentía que podía ser mucho más útil ayudando a su hermana y a Newt a buscar a Credence, si pasaba algo y ella no estaba en su puesto de trabajo después de lo que había pasado seguramente sospecharían de ella e intentarían deshacerse de ella de nuevo. Suspiró entrando y tras un par de saludos cordiales se dispuso a seguir interrogando a Grindelwald, sorpresivamente callado ese día.

\- No te lo preguntaré más, ¿dónde está el auror Percival Graves? -Dijo Tina con voz seria mirándolo fijamente a los ojos cuando el rubio simplemente empezó a reírse.- ¡Contéstame! -Exclamó empezando a desesperarse.

Los dos magos que hacían de guardias se tensaron al verla de esa manera, pero no se movieron sino cuando el rubio se puso en pie con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

\- Solo el verdadero Grindelwald lo sabe -Le dijo para el desconcierto de todos los presentes y volvió a reírse, en un parpadeo no era más que un chico algo más bajito, moreno y un par de años más joven.

Tina lo miró sorprendida, aquel no era Grindelwald, se puso en pie cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa, mirando sus ojos fijamente cuando el hombre empezó a reírse de nuevo y esta le soltó.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Dijo frunciendo el ceño mirándolo mientras los dos magos le cogían de los brazos.

\- El MACUSA está podrido desde dentro...-Dijo algo más serio mirándola a los ojos.- Y tú lo sabes 

-Lleváoslo -Intervino entonces Picquery, entrando a la sala del interrogatorio.- Solo es un seguidor, no nos sirve de nada 

-¡Pero podría tener información! -Exclamó Tina algo frustrada con aquel suceso mirándola y luego suspiró saliendo de allí sin decir nada más, si se quedaba empezaría una pelea.

\---

Credence dormía relajado apoyado en el pecho de Graves, abrazándolo algo más en sueños, resultó que en aquella casa al menos había un colchón en el que poder descansar y al sentir los labios del mayor por su rostro sonrió, abriendo despacio los ojos, viendo como entraba la luz del sol por algunas de las grietas de la casa y por los huecos sin ventanas.

\- Hola -Dijo Credence con una sonrisa besando los labios del mayor aun abrazándolo.-

\- Buenos días -Respondió con una sonrisa por ese beso acariciando su cabello, ahora algo despeinado y ligeramente ondulado de la lluvia.- Deberías volver con Scamander y las Goldstein -Dijo con una mueca algo preocupado de que lo estuvieran buscando.

\- ¿No vas a quedarte verdad? -Dijo con una mueca algo triste apartándose del mayor y se sentó en la cama con un suspiro.

\- No puedo ir por las calles como lo haría cualquiera...-Respondió al verlo así, besando su mejilla abrazándolo por la espalda.- Pero siempre que pueda intentaré verte Credence...

\- ¿Me lo prometes? -Dijo girando el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos.

El mayor simplemente volvió a besarle en los labios, abrazándole contra su pecho, como promesa de que no volvería dejarle solo. Tras despedirse Credence salió de aquel edificio mirando a su alrededor, tratando de recordar el camino de vuelta hacia la casa de Tina y Queenie, caminando algo distraído con una leve sonrisa al haberse reencontrado con Graves y se tocó los labios con un ligero sonrojo en estos y no pudo contener una gran sonrisa.


	4. 4

Si bien el MACUSA no era conocido por sus métodos ortodoxos entre las criaturas y entre algunos magos renegados, Queenie nunca pensó que llegasen al extremo de torturar a alguien para que les diesen la información que necesitaban. No le había hecho falta mucho más para enterarse y cuando fue a llevarle papeles a su jefe vio que había una dirección apuntada con una G mayúscula y tras subir las escaleras buscó a Tina, a punto de irse del edificio.

-Espera -Dijo entonces la rubia mirándola con una leve mueca y la cogió del brazo, diciéndole la dirección con una mueca de preocupación.- Creen que ahí es donde está quién ya sabemos -Le dijo bajando un poco la voz.

-Credence podría estar con él...tenemos que llegar antes que ellos -Respondió Tina frunciendo el ceño.-

-Ve con Newt, si nos vamos las dos será demasiado sospechoso -Le dijo con una leve sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

\---

Credence estaba caminando no muy lejos de aquella casa abandonada cuando una mano se posó sobre su boca y otra alrededor de su cintura. Su cuerpo tembló, aquel no era el señor Graves y se removió girándose, frunciendo el ceño al ver a un hombre que no conocía, rubio mirándole fijamente.

-Credence escúchame -Dijo mirándolo con una mueca bastante seria aun sujetando al chico aunque apartando la mano de su boca.- 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un enviado del MACUSA? -Dijo apartándose un poco de él, mirándolo con desconfianza.- 

Grindelwald no pudo más que sonreír de lado con cierta ironía al oírle decir eso y del bolsillo de su abrigo le mostró un papel, con una dirección.

-Tienes que ir a este lugar - Le dijo tras darle el papel, viendo como el chico lo cogía con una mueca de desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerte caso? -Preguntó tras guardarse aquel trozo de papel mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

El rubio iba a responder cuando se oyeron pasos apurados dentro de la casa abandonada y este miró de nuevo al moreno.

-Tienes que irte -Dijo algo más serio apretando los puños.- Ahora -Repitió al ver que el muchacho seguía quieto en el sitio.

-¡Percival está ahí dentro! ¡No puedo dejarle solo! -Exclamó mirándolo con una mueca de preocupación, tratando de volver a la casa, pero el rubio le cogió del brazo.

-Credence tienes que hacerme caso y salir de aquí...es el MACUSA...-Dijo al ver que el chico no iba a hacerle caso tan fácilmente.-

-Por eso tengo que entrar, Percival está en peligro -Respondió soltándose de su agarra de nuevo mirándole a los ojos.

-Él está bien, si vas a esa dirección lo sabrás -Dijo cogiendo aire mirándole a los ojos , suspirando de forma leve cuando oyó que uno de los magos del MACUSA le había visto por una de las ventanas de la casa.- 

Credence le miró una última vez antes de salir corriendo de allí, si algo tenía por seguro era que el MACUSA no era buena compañía para nadie y mucho menos para él mismo. Suspiró, mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aire, yendo a un paso más lento para no llamar la atención, cuando sintió que lo abrazaban con fuerza.  
Se quedó quieto unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que era Tina, seguida del pelirrojo.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos aun abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¿Estás bien?

-Credence pensamos que te había pasado algo, no estás seguro si el MACUSA está cerca -Le dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro de alivio al ver que el muchacho estaba bien.

-Quería ir a ver a Modesty, lo siento...-Dijo con una mueca de arrepentimiento apretando los labios y bajando ligeramente la mirada.

-No pasa nada, volvamos a casa ... -Dijo Tina dejando una mano en su hombro antes de soltarle del abrazo para empezar a caminar al lado del chico.

-Tienes que avisar la próxima vez, llevábamos buscándote desde ayer -Le contó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a su lado.

Al llegar a la casa de las Goldstein, le pareció raro que la rubia no estuviese, pero llegó al poco espachurrando al muchacho entre sus brazos diciendo que estaba muy preocupada.

-Espero que la afortunada sea una chica muy guapa -Dijo entonces la rubia algo más bajito mirándolo.

-Ah...yo no...quiero decir -Se puso rojo recordando los besos de Percival y se mordió el labio apartando la mirada.

-No pasa nada, no está mal enamorarse -Le dijo con una sonrisa dejando un beso en su frente, antes de que Tina y New los interrumpieran para decidir qué comer.

Credence diciendo que estaba cansado se fue a su habitación un rato, Tina debía volver al MACUSA dentro de poco y miró aquel papel de nuevo, dejándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Tras darse una ducha se vistió saliendo de la habitación, viendo que ni Queenie ni Tina estaban.

-Scamander? -Lo llamó con algo de duda, pero cuando fue a la habitación de Tina vio la maleta en el suelo y supo que estaría cuidando de aquellas criaturas tan extrañas y fantásticas. 

Cogió aire antes de salir de aquella casa de nuevo, poniéndose el sombrero algo mejor, si el MACUSA andaba por las calles era mejor ser precavido, miró la dirección de nuevo ladeando la cabeza. No quedaba demasiado lejos, apenas diez minutos caminando y empezó a andar, algo nervioso. Necesitaba saber si Percival estaba bien.  
Al llegar a la dirección, frunció el ceño mirando el edificio con una mueca. No tenía que haberle hecho caso al hombre rubio aquello era una simple librería, que a juzgar por lo que se veía por las ventanas, tenía una cantidad inmensa de estos. Quizás solo sea un hechizo, pensó mientras se acercaba y abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar una pequeña campana y miró hacia el fondo de la tienda, pero lo qué vio le dejó de piedra.


End file.
